The Moonlit Cotillion
by arethusa85
Summary: Rose and the Doctor attend a ball in a distant galaxy, but find their revelry cut short as they are pursued by guests with dangerous intentions. Written from the prompt "misunderstanding, marriage". Rose/Ten, Post The Satan Pit.
1. Chapter 1

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.

* * *

The trilling melody of an accomplished quartet drifted out of the manor house, filling the moonlit gardens with an echo of the night's jovial festivities. A tall slender woman dressed in an emerald toga peeked at the waltzing couples from behind a topiary. She gasped, "Oh! So many to choose from."

An older man came to stand beside her, asking softly, "But will there be any that catch your eye, dearest?"

She giggled in response. "I should think so. They all look so very _lively_."

* * *

The TARDIS slipped easily into the vortex, just as relieved as her passengers to be spinning away from the beast's predictions and the gaping maw of that black hole.

Rose helped the Doctor out of the hideous orange space suit as he muttered that it was actually referred to as atmospheric stabilization attire. Rolling her eyes, she crumpled the heavy fabric into a pile and he stepped free. She stood and before she quite knew what was happening, he had backed her into one of the struts and kissed her. Hard. Not the chaste celebratory brush of lips against her forehead that followed a particularly dangerous adventure. A _real_ kiss.

Time seemed to stop as lips and tongues twined wetly and his hands pressed firmly against her back, crushing them together.

Suddenly, the Doctor staggered backwards, gaping at her as if he couldn't believe what had just happened either. Frantically ruffling his hair, he announced a pleasure planet that had neon fairy floss as their next destination and rushed into the depths of his ship.

Too stunned to pursue him, Rose took a moment to catch her breath and then stumbled to her bedroom.

She couldn't sleep. She tried counting sheep and reading an imposing looking book about the history of martian colony engineers. The TARDIS had even placed a mug of warm milk on her nightstand. But none of it helped quiet her racing thoughts.

The Doctor had kissed her.

She'd long ago accepted that as his companion there were certain concrete boundaries to their relationship. The stunned look on his face when they'd separated seemed to suggest differently.

She opened one eye to glare at the blinking red numbers of the alarm clock on her bedside table. Deciding five hours of tossing and turning would have to be enough, she stretched and climbed out from under the pink duvet. She donned a new outfit she'd wanted to take for a spin, grinning as she modeled the mini skirt and delicate top in front of a mirror.

The console room was empty, the central column silent. The TARDIS door, however, was slightly ajar and Rose decided to take a quick peek. She found the Doctor standing just outside, hands buried deep in his pockets as he contemplated their location.

"You went out without me!" Rose paused when she noticed the verdant garden that surrounded them. "Oh. Not a pleasure planet then."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it certainly appears focused on...pleasure."

"Not a _fifty-first century_ pleasure planet then," Rose clarified.

"Could be. Maybe it's a theme night." He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Shall we...have a look?"

"Why not." She took his hand and with a sudden burst of courage, balanced on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

The Doctor froze. It was a full seven seconds before he realized Rose was staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "Right. This way."

The night before, with that horrible prophecy echoing in his ears, he simply hadn't been able to stop himself. They'd survived and she had been standing before him in the console room; brave, beautiful and so _alive_. Kissing her had been entirely unavoidable. Really. Even if it was preposterous for a Time Lord to be tempted by his human companion. He was suppose to love everyone equally. No favorites. No needs.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

Her voice brought his ruminations to a halt and his gaze flicked over the garden. They were walking through a corridor of hedges with tiny orange leaves and delicate white blossoms. Although it was night the grounds were pleasantly lit by the warm glow of phosphorescent plants nestled high in the branches of nearby trees. It was rather nice. Especially the way the light gleamed along the edge of her neck. Startled, the Doctor quickly shifted his gaze to study a cluster of orchids instead.

"So, where are we then?"

"Melamine Galaxy, I think. Outer edge."

"Been here before?"

"Maybe." He frowned. "I can't remember actually."

They turned a corner and were suddenly facing a tall man who looked less than pleased to have run into them.

"Oh, hello," said the Doctor.

"Halt!" the man demanded, brandishing a saber in their direction. He was humanoid in appearance with bronze skin and shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a short toga of a rough beige fabric with intricate embroidery at the edges. Repositioning his weapon to point at the Doctor's chest, he explained, "Only guests are allowed on the property."

"Guests! Right. Yes. That's us. See." The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper, flipping it open and holding it out for the man.

"Ah, my mistake," the man apologized, sheathing his weapon. "Please forgive me, Sir Doctor."

"Could happen to anyone," the Doctor agreed amicably. "Now, we seem to have wandered off. Could you show us the way back?"

The man was happy to assist, leading them through the maze of flower beds and hedges until they reached a large brick building with elaborate columns and large windows across the front. Golden light flickered through the panes of glass, reflecting on the lawn outside. As they passed by the windows, Rose craned her neck to see inside and grinned with delight at the pageantry.

"It's a _party_," the Doctor observed, waggling his eyebrows.

They entered the house and were led to the ballroom where everyone was dancing or mingling, their long togas of dark silk and velvet brushing against the floor as they moved gracefully. They all appeared to share the same tall build and glowing complexion, although the women had their hair fashioned into plaits and coiled atop their heads in elaborate configurations. The women also wore heavy makeup that reminded Rose of the famous bust of Nefertiti. Suddenly feeling very inadequately attired, Rose shifted closer to the Doctor, hiding her outfit as best she could behind his slim frame.

Their escort cleared his throat. "Sir Doctor of Tardis and Lady Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate."

The Doctor waved, rocking back on his heels in excitement. "This is perfect, Rose! Just what we needed, don't you think? A frolic of frivolous fun. Ha! Say _that_ five times fast. A frolic of frivolous fun. A frolic of frivolous..." Busy with his challenge, the Doctor failed to notice the approaching group of women until Rose elbowed him. "Oh. Ladies." He inclined his head deferentially and they curtsied in response.

Two of the women seemed to be twins, their appearances identical in every detail. Beside them was a middle aged woman dressed more demurely and another wearing a scarlet toga with elaborate gold embroidery.

The woman in red spoke first. "We have not seen you or your lady friend at previous occasions."

"Ah. We travel around a lot. Well, most of the time really. Actually, all of the time. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"Hello," Rose greeted with a wobbly curtsy.

The eldest sniffed haughtily. "Charmed, I'm sure." She examined Rose's clothing without bothering to conceal her contempt. "And what you're wearing...would that be the latest provincial fashion?"

The women giggled in unison.

"You can't expect to win in _that_!" exclaimed the one wearing the scarlet toga, taking hold of Rose's arm. "Come, I may have something your size."

"But--" Rose protested as the eldest captured her other arm and she found herself being rather forcibly separated from the Doctor.

Oblivious to her predicament, the Doctor smiled. "Go ahead, Rose. I'll just mingle."

As the women ushered her out of the ballroom, Rose glanced over her shoulder to find the Doctor already amicably engaged with the twins, one on either arm. She'd never known him to be stirred by physical beauty, but perhaps she didn't know him as well as she thought.

The twins exchanged conspiratorial smiles as they surrounded their handsome new acquaintance.

"Now, Doctor, tell us. Are you taken?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.

* * *

The Doctor scrunched his brow in confusion. "Taken?"

"Your friend, the girl with whom you arrived, who is she to you?"

"Oh, we're just traveling companions," the Doctor explained. "Keep each other company. That sort of thing."

"I must say, that's a relief," said the girl on his left, carefully smoothing his jacket sleeve with her hand.

"Is it?"

The girl on his right laughed. "How coy you are! You must tell us all about yourself, Doctor. We are desperate to know your _qualities_." She trailed a finger down the length of his tie, stopping just before...

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, that could take all night."

"We don't mind," insisted the girl on his left, moving even closer. So close that the Doctor couldn't help but notice that her earrings looked rather like...

"Illiam couplings," he murmured, leaning closer to inspect them.

"Oh!" gasped the girl as he brushed a strand of her hair aside to get a better look. "What sort of a coupling is that?"

"Sorry. It's just, your earrings..."

"They are quite unique," she agreed. "Cured my timidness as soon as I started wearing them."

The Doctor was certain he must have heard incorrectly. "They did what?"

"It was a miracle. I'd given up on ever getting over it."

"But that's not possible," he insisted.

"It's true," her sister verified. "You should have seen it! It was such a sudden transformation. Just like when I needed to stop my chronic fainting spells." She tapped her watch to indicate the source of her remedy. Her eyes went wide as the Doctor grabbed her wrist and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. As he ran a diagnostic, she whispered to her sister. "Oh, I like a man who knows what he wants."

Satisfied, the Doctor released her wrist and tucked away his screwdriver. "That's a Winson Morvia Speedometer. It can measure speed as well as inches of precipitation. Even slice fruit if you set it right. Perfect if you live on Ablusia where they've monsoons every other day and fruit is rather plentiful if resistant to most forms of cutting." He shook his head. "It can't stop you from fainting."

"You can't be a very good doctor then," she determined, readjusting her watch.

"You could learn from The Marvelous Martin Milton," her sister suggested.

"Who's he?"

"_Who's he?_" They both shook their heads in disbelief. "Why, he is the finest miracle worker ever to visit our county."

"Miracle worker, eh? Where can I find him?"

The girl with the earrings shook her head. "Why don't we tell you...later?"

"Yes. There's far more important business to discuss," agreed her sister, moving to stand behind him.

"There is?"

The girl in front of him nodded. "We decided the moment we laid eyes on you that you deserved only the best."

"Only..." the other girl murmured, resting her hands on his shoulders. "...you must choose which one of us you prefer."

"Sorry?"

The girl in front of him laughed. "Well, you can't have both of us."

"Both of you?"

She pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "To couple with."

The Doctor jumped backwards, disentangling himself so quickly that he startled both of the girls. "Oh! That is...um..." he stammered. "Sorry. You're both...nice. Very nice. But I need..." He took a deep breath. "I need to find Rose. The girl I, um, arrived with. Remember her? It's been awhile and she really has this terrible habit of getting into trouble."

"Mmm...so do we," the twins declared in unison, advancing on him.

Stepping backwards, the Doctor tried to maintain some distance between himself and the twins. "How...um, remarkable. You two having that in common. But I really really _really_ need to find my friend. Sorry. I'll just..."

He ran. But the girls were not so easily dissuaded, evidenced by the clatter of their sandals behind him. Grabbing the handle of the first door he found, he unlocked it with his screwdriver and darted inside.

"Blimey, women at this party are a handful," he muttered, securing the lock with his sonic. "Ha!" He grinned triumphantly, tossing the screwdriver into the air.

"Doctor?"

Surprised, he almost failed to catch the screwdriver before he whirled around. "Rose!"

Rose was in fact sitting on the floor, wedged between a pile of boxes and several brooms. Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked rather upset.

"What are you doing in..." The Doctor paused, determining their location. "...a closet of cleaning supplies?"

"Those women locked me in!"

"Really? Seemed like perfectly lovely ladies, if a little overzealous." He frowned. "Why would they lock you in here? They should have at least chosen a closet with dresses."

"I don't think they planned on helpin' me find a dress, Doctor. They were chattin' 'bout toga lengths, then they just shoved me in here and locked the door."

"That's odd. Sure it wasn't part of a game of hide and seek and they just forgot to tell you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, resting a hand against one of the boxes to support herself as she stood up. "Yeah, well, you can let me out."

The Doctor shook his head firmly. "But that might be against the rules, Rose. I wouldn't want to break them."

"You're usually the first in line," she pointed out.

"Right. Sorry." He unlocked the door and held it open for her. "Out you go."

She stepped outside, but turned back when he made no move to follow. "Aren't you coming?"

Cautiously, the Doctor stuck just his head out the door, checking the hallway for any sign of the twins.

"Somethin' wrong?"

He immediately perked up, exiting the closet with feigned nonchalance. "No, no, no, no, no. Nothing wrong at all. Just...being cautious."

Rose tilted her head, eyeing his hand as it mussed already tousled brown locks. "You looked pretty pleased back in the ballroom. Thought you were set for the night."

"Yes, well, it turns out there's a bit too much pleasure going on here. Someone is handing out alien tech as cures for pretty much everything except the common cold."

"Oh." Rose was not at all surprised that he'd found trouble so soon. "Does it work?"

He snorted. "Course not. All psychological. But there could be something dangerous out there. I need to check everyone and then locate the purveyor. Marvelous Martin Milton. Stop him before he causes actual trouble."

Rose bit her lip to contain a smile. "His name is actually Marvelous Mar...?"

"_The_ Marvelous Martin Milton. Yes."

"And what's so marvelous about 'im?"

"Well, I think..."

They were interrupted by the appearance of a slender woman dressed in an elaborately folded toga of emerald satin. "Oh, you poor thing!" she exclaimed, smiling sympathetically as she approached them and immediately took hold of Rose's hands. "I heard what those harpies did to you. They're absolutely terrified of competition, you know. You'd best come with me. I'll take far better care of you." She leaned closer to whisper in Rose's ear. "And you've quite a handsome man in your grasp."

Rose blushed. She could hardly claim possession of the errant alien, especially when he continued to stubbornly pretend that there was nothing of that nature between them. And there hadn't been. Not really. _Not physically_. Not until he'd kissed her.

The Doctor toed the ground impatiently. "Rose...I need to..."

Chewing her lip, Rose tried to gauge the sincerity of the woman in front of her. She looked honest enough and changing into a toga would make it easier to mingle. "Yeah. Um, you go ahead."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, one foot already lifted in the direction of the ballroom.

Rose nodded. She'd had plenty of time in that closet to consider her next course of action.

"Right. Find me when you're done."

"I will."

With one last curt nod, the Doctor hurried away, his long coat swishing in his wake.

The woman smiled, pulling gently on Rose's hands to lead her further into the manor house. "I'm Elora."

"Rose."

"What a pretty name!" Elora gushed. "I'm sure I've a dress to match it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.

* * *

Elora provided a length of azure blue silk and patiently demonstrated how to drape it to accomplish the most impressive folds. Rose was only partially successful in replicating the complex maneuvers, but she was still pleased with the result. There was a gilt mirror in one corner of the room and she spun in front of it, watching as the fabric fluttered softly around her. She'd never admit it to the Doctor, but the chance to dress up was one of her favorite parts of their travels together. Although with the extensive collection contained in the wardrobe room, she guessed he suspected or at least understood the compulsion. Even if he rarely felt the need to do so. She twisted her neck to catch a glimpse of the back of the toga and was so focused on her perusal that she didn't hear Elora's approach.

"Perfect," said Elora. "I knew this toga would suit you." She brushed her hands against the silk, smoothing the fabric gathered at Rose's waist. "It's too bad you're already spoken for. The men will be most put out."

"Oh. The Doctor and me, we're not..." Rose fingered the intricate pattern of vines threaded through the fabric of the toga. "Not really."

"Ah, but you have your eye on him at least. The way you..."

"We're just close that's all," Rose interrupted.

"Very close," Elora agreed, slowly trailing a finger along Rose's shoulder. "You have such exotic looks. Such pale skin and hair..."

"Your skin's a bit paler than all the rest," Rose observed, before quickly apologizing. "M'sorry. I didn't mean to sound..."

"I was always a sickly child," Elora murmured, frowning for a moment before the memory dispersed. She reached for Rose's hand and eagerly led her into the hallway. "Come. Let us rejoin the party."

As soon as they entered the ballroom, Rose found herself surrounded by potential dance partners. Elora simply smiled and excused herself to complete a prior commitment. Only half listening to the praises being bestowed upon her, Rose stood on her tip-toes to search for the Doctor. She located him with relative ease since he was already causing a disturbance by attempting to convince a woman to part with her handbag. He had the handbag half in his possession or at least one of his hands attached to it, when the twins from earlier glided up to him.

Rose squinted and craned her neck, but they were too far away for her to make out exactly what was happening. The twins giggled. Rose frowned. The Doctor could be an incomparable flirt if he felt like it. She suspected he was currently babbling as flirtatiously as possible without even realizing the implications of what he was saying. Well, if he could flirt then so could she. Besides, the Doctor's eagerness to dance was entirely limited to twirling her around the console. Rose offered her hand to the first male that caught her eye and let him lead her toward the other dancing couples.

It wasn't long before Rose was thoroughly enjoying the dance, even if she was a bit unsteady following the unfamiliar steps. As she was expertly guided across the ballroom, Rose spotted Elora near one of the windows, standing beside an older gentleman. They appeared to be having a very serious conversation and Rose wondered what their relationship might be. But before Rose could study them further, her charming partner had whisked her away.

Elora watched with satisfaction as the beautiful blonde enjoyed herself on the dance floor. "Her. I want her," she whispered to the older gentleman at her side.

He harrumphed and asked softly, "Are you certain, dearest?"

"Yes."

Resigned to his role, he released a long sigh. "I'd best get started then. The night is already half over."

On the opposite side of the ballroom, the Doctor was not in fact flirting. Despite the interruption of the twins, he had managed to search the contents of the woman's handbag, finding only a solar powered thermometer. Yet another harmless technological trinket. Maybe he had been too hasty in deciding that there was something dangerous to find.

"Do you want to search our handbags as well?" asked one of the twins.

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Um, no, I shouldn't think so." Frantically, he tried to think of an escape that didn't involve blowing something up. Honestly, where was Rose when he needed her? Dancing, that's where she was. Dancing. _Dancing?_

There was a hand traveling up his shoulder, but he barely noticed.

"Are you sure?" questioned one twin.

"We're very agreeable about the prospect," the other agreed.

"Yes. Very sure," he muttered, eyes glued to where Rose was beaming at a handsome young man. Did she have to look so pleased with having found another pretty boy? It was the brush of fingertips against his sideburns that finally startled the Doctor and he jumped back, bumping into the young woman that had helped Rose find a toga. "Oh! Sorry."

"That's quite all right, Doctor." She turned to the twins. "Pardon my interruption, but the Doctor has promised to show me the gardens."

"I have?" His brow crinkled for a brief moment, before he realized what she was offering him. "_Oh!_ Of course. Yes. Lovely view and all that."

"That is most unfortunate," said one of the twins, pouting.

The other shook her head. "We will have to continue the discussion of our proposition later, sir."

"Yes. Certainly," he agreed gravely, turning on his heel to follow his saviour out to the safety of the gardens. Once out of the earshot of the twins, he expressed his sincere gratitude. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she replied, carefully sitting on an ironwork bench. "I'm Elora."

"The Doctor," he supplied in turn. "But you knew that."

"Mmmm. Rose told me."

He nodded, turning away to look out across the garden.

"She's very fond of you. She could give you what you need."

"What's that?"

"A lady's touch. You want..." With a gasp, she collapsed across the bench and the Doctor immediately dashed forward. "Elora!" he shouted, shaking her lightly in an attempt to rouse her. She remained limp and he reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. But before he could examine her, she inhaled deeply and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him drowsily, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right?" he asked, tucking his screwdriver away.

"Oh, yes. Very well," she said with a smile.

He quirked an eyebrow skeptically at her assessment. "You just fainted. And you're a bit pale. Well, more than a bit. Has this happened before?"

"Not that I can recall." She raised herself up and tilted her head to study him. "Oh, I can't wait to have you."

"What?"

As he blinked at her in confusion, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and jerked him forward to press her lips hard against his. Her advance was forceful and demanding and he immediately recoiled. But not before he noticed that she tasted of power and death.

* * *

Despite all the running she did on a regular basis, several spins across the dance floor left Rose breathless. She excused herself from her last partner, who was loathe to let her go, and looked for the Doctor. He didn't appear to be anywhere in the ballroom and she hoped he hadn't followed those twins somewhere. Deciding to get a breath of fresh air, she walked to the door that led to the garden.

She discovered that the Doctor had definitely not followed the twins, but rather...Elora. And they were_ kissing_.

Rose swallowed hard, stumbling back from the doorway and forcing herself to look away. Apparently, she wasn't the only one on the receiving end of the Doctor's newfound passion. And _oh_, how that hurt.

* * *

The Doctor staggered backwards, swiping at his mouth. "You're not who you say you are," he declared.

"Mmmm...very clever," Elora purred. She advanced on him, but he caught her hands before they could make contact.

"Stop that," he commanded firmly.

She sighed with exaggeration. "I do so hate waiting, but you're bound to be more agreeable later."

"Why's that?"

"Your lovely young friend." She smiled in a manner the Doctor found not at all pleasing. "I picked her out to be mine."

"She won't be interested."

"Oh, but she's so interested in you. _Her_ Doctor."

The Doctor froze. His shock allowed his grip to loosen and Elora pulled her hands free.

"She's so very close to my heart now," Elora murmured, using one finger to trace a heart against his chest. "I'm afraid it's too late, my love. She's already lost."

* * *

Rose stalked angrily back into the ballroom and headed directly to the punch bowl. She grabbed a crystal goblet, filled it to the brim and then downed the liquid in one gulp. She refilled it with trembling hands. In her entire life, she'd never felt so frustrated with one man. And she'd had quite her share over the years.

But the Doctor...

She drank the next glass a little slower, mulling over her thoughts as much as the heady punch. All of her plans to make the Doctor jealous, to get him to admit what had driven him to kiss her, had failed. She was left with a tempest of emotions and no way to resolve them. She wasn't sure she could even face him without either slapping him or instantly bursting into tears of frustration. She glared at the crimson liquid, wishing she could discover an answer in the reflective surface. Looking up, she found the older gentleman, who'd been talking to Elora, approaching the table.

"Hello," she greeted, setting the goblet on the table. "You know...Elora."

"Yes, she's my..." He pursed his lips. "We're old acquaintances." He looked out across the ballroom. "I see your friend has disappeared. Doesn't he know you're too pretty to be left on your own?"

"We're _not_ a couple," Rose stressed, ignoring how the statement made her heart constrict painfully.

"Of course not. He's not given you any favors."

"Yeah, well, he's certainly givin' them elsewhere," Rose muttered.

The man reached into a pocket at the side of his toga and produced a jewel encrusted brooch for her appraisal. "Pray would you allow me the honor?"

* * *

Running into the ballroom at full tilt, the Doctor swiveled his head frantically, searching for his young and troublesome companion. But before he could find her, he was halted by the guard they had met upon arrival.

"I've been searching for you, sir."

"Sorry. I'm in a bit of a rush and--"

"A warning. That is all," the guard continued calmly. "These balls can be quite dangerous for young couples. So many temptations. You've left your beau unattended, if she's yours."

"We're not..." the Doctor began, halting as he located Rose and saw the pin about to be attached to her toga. Without another word, he pushed the guard aside and ran as fast as he could across the ballroom, skidding the final distance. "Rose!"

"Doctor?"

He stopped before her, vision narrowing to focus on just the brooch settled prominently on her shoulder.

"Have you come to offer your congratulations?" asked the older gentleman.

"No," the Doctor stated, adopting a calm demeanor even as his fury raged. "But you'll free her from this commitment. Immediately, if you don't mind."

"Doctor, what's...?"

"You're engaged, Rose. Betrothed. Spoken for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.

* * *

Rose blamed the punch for a sudden wave of dizziness, but the giddiness she felt was definitely a direct result of the Doctor's possessiveness. She shook her head to clear it. "But...how?"

"You accepted his token," the Doctor explained tersely, inclining his head toward the brooch. "She didn't know your rules."

The older gentleman stared at them in disbelief. "But...you chose to attend the coupling party. Surely you knew it's purpose."

The Doctor shook his head. "We're _travelers_. We just happened by and..."

"Oh, but this is wonderful!" interrupted Elora, clapping her hands with glee as she approached them. "Now you can't refuse me, Doctor."

"There you are then," Rose said, her voice wavering. "Both of us taken care of. Maybe it's for the best."

The Doctor spun around, grabbing Rose's shoulders and gripping her tightly. "Don't say that. Don't..." Taking a deep breath, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Rose, I..."

The older gentleman cleared his throat. "You are as free to contest my claim as any other. Have you a finer trinket to present?"

Reluctantly, the Doctor took a step back, keeping his gaze locked on Rose. "Well, I..."

"Doctor?" she murmured.

Her soft voice moved him into action. Frantically, he reached deep into his pockets. "Don't worry, Rose. I've just the thing. Somewhere..." Still searching, he whispered, "Ready to run?"

"I feel like I'm gonna faint."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just a bit too much punch, I wager."

Despite her earlier conclusion, she'd really barely had two glasses. Rose raised a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as she tried to deal with the sudden bout of lightheadedness. "No, really, Doctor. I think...oh..."

The Doctor turned just in time to catch her. "Rose!" Kneeling carefully, he eased his unresponsive companion to the ground and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing at all. Your dispute must have been too much for her female constitution."

The screwdriver alerted him to all sorts of abnormal readings, but not ones he recognized. They did, however, appear to be connected to the brooch. It seemed to have latched onto far more than just her toga. But even with this information, he had no immediate solution. "Oh, Rose..."

"I think it is time you unhand my fiancee, sir. You have lost her. Retreat with your dignity intact."

The Doctor switched off the screwdriver and slowly stood to his full height. His gaze was filled with the menace of the oncoming storm as he snapped, "Fine. Have it your way. I'll just...take a walk in the garden." When Elora started to speak, he cut her off sharply. "Don't follow me." He allowed himself one last lingering glance at Rose, before he gritted his teeth and stormed out of the building in search of answers.

He stalked angrily through the garden, weaving between hedges and roughly pushing aside low hanging branches. He needed to locate that merchant as fast as possible and the best way to track him down was with the TARDIS mainframe. He was actually going to resort to conducting a scan for alien tech and Rose was going to miss it. _Rose._ He hastened to open the door of his ship, rushing up the gangplank to type a long string of commands on the keyboard beneath the monitor. "C'mon, c'mon..." he muttered as the search progressed not nearly fast enough for the urgency of the situation. Finally, the monitor flashed a set of coordinates and he set the ship in motion.

Once the TARDIS settled, he ran outside to find a ramshackle wooden building dominated by a large sign emblazoned with the glittering letters of the proprietor's name. The Marvelous Martin Milton. The Doctor strode purposefully to the door, pausing just long enough to sonic it open. Inside, he found a treasure trove of artifacts from the farthest reaches of several galaxies. He gaped at the extensiveness of the collection. Gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. Who's-its and what's-its galore. Frowning, he shook his head. _That_ was from _The Little Mermaid_. There really was no accounting for how his mind rambled. Still, it was certainly true.

As the Doctor wandered through the crowded space, cataloguing objects and searching for anything useful, he heard a rustling sound coming from back of the shop. Suddenly, a small man in a plaid suit emerged and looked shocked to find someone else inspecting his wares.

"Oh. Didn't...see you come in. I'm Martin," he offered, smoothing his carefully combed blonde hair.

The Doctor nodded and smiled tightly. "I suspected as much from your sign."

"Do you need a cure for something?"

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly healthy. Need to pick up something for a friend." Pulling out his glasses, the Doctor leaned closer to one of the shelves crammed with objects. "Adverse reaction to a piece of jewelry."

"Ah," the small man exhaled, shifting nervously. "I'm not sure I've the necessary remedy for that."

"Oh. I heard you've got the cures for everything in this...shop." As his hands wandered over the items, the Doctor watched the man out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you?"

"I make do. I make do." Martin kept his gaze averted. "Hard with trade not being what it used to."

"I can imagine." The Doctor picked up a large metal disc from a shelf and turned it over, carefully inspecting it. "This helioston sprog for example. Tough to find in any circumstance."

Martin's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't dealing with any of his usual customers. "You're not here for a cure."

The Doctor took a deep breath, pocketing the sprog for future repairs on his ship, before turning around. "Actually, I am as a matter of fact. My friend had a nasty run in with one of your trinkets. You're going to help me save her."

Martin took a large step back, wringing his hands together. "But, um... the warranty on a remedy is quite specific and..."

The Doctor covered the distance between them in three quick strides, firmly looping his arm around Martin's shoulders. "Oh, cheer up! I'm giving you a chance to prove how marvelous you really are."

"Actually, my name is really Marticleenilocotax," the man admitted. "I was headed home when my ship crash landed. Now, I'm just trying to survive really. 'Til I can find a way out of here. I appraise and sell curiosities."

"Except these people don't know what you're really selling them." The Doctor released Martin to continue his assessment of the clutter, hands clasped behind his back. "Now, most of this junk is really harmless. Well...harmless if you don't know what to do with it."

"I don't give them the dangerous things."

"No?" asked the Doctor, his words laced with anger. "I suppose there's some other explanation for the brooch that is currently attached to my companion?"

"I didn't want to give it to him!" Martin insisted. "I never planned to hand out anything like that, but he threatened me. He was so distraught! So angry..."

"You'd better tell me everything." The Doctor sighed, pulling at his hair. "And...show me the good stuff."

Martin nodded, but kept his distance as he led the way further inside.

"Your ship's attached then," the Doctor observed, taking a reading with his screwdriver. "Power supply is almost entirely depleted. That's why I didn't notice it when we landed."

The back area was less crowded, weapons and power converters carefully placed on shelves. The Doctor took it all in, hope diminishing so rapidly his hearts faltered. Until he spotted something that couldn't possibly exist. Approaching cautiously, he held his breath, certain that at any moment it would disappear. "It can't be."

"Beautiful isn't it?" Martin asked, noticing the Doctor's point of interest. "I found it at a bazaar at the far edge of the Barmonia asteroid cluster."

"But...that's impossible."

The burnished metal of the necklace glowed softly in the artificial light, the pendant in the center of it shimmering slightly more than the rest. Carefully, the Doctor lifted the fine chain off of the hook from which it was hanging. "Oh, Rose is going to kill me," he whispered, tracing the delicate engraving on the pendant with one finger. It could save her. It really could. He sighed. She was his _companion_. Not...

He shouldn't have kissed her. It was putting ideas in his head that had no right to be there. Like father like son. He grimaced at the sudden wave of memory. No, it had to be done. He could save her and that was all that mattered. "Right. Martin. Tell me about the brooch."

* * *

Elora smiled as she looked over the comatose woman laid upon her bed. She reached for a strand of the blonde hair, marveling at how it gleamed in the candlelight. "How beautiful my new shape is. Don't you think?"

"Yes," the older gentleman agreed from his position near the open window.

"There's no need for you to be a lookout," Elora commented. "We're safe. It's too late for him to do anything."

"I hope so."

Twirling around the bed to a softly hummed melody, Elora abruptly stopped. "Oh, I feel myself slipping away already. Just like the last time." She skipped to the window, fondly embracing the gentleman. "Don't cry! I will see you again soon."

"Yes. Yes." He nodded, swiping at his eyes. "Come. Time to rest."

With a tentative smile, he took her hand and led her to the bed. Elora lay down on top of the silken sheets, regarding the blonde one last time before letting her heavy lids fall shut. "Until my next breath," she whispered as her awareness waned.

"Yes," the gentleman agreed. Silently, he watched over them both, waiting for the miracle to come. He was so focused on this task that the loud thump from the other side of the room entirely surprised him.

* * *

Brushing leaves out of his hair, the Doctor righted himself from his rather inelegant tumble through the open window. He really hoped that was the last time he'd have to climb a vine with such haste. He surveyed the room, breath catching at the sight of the two women on the bed. Things had progressed rather faster than he'd anticipated and there was no time to waste. His gaze locked on the older gentleman as he commanded, "This stops now."

"It's too late," the man whispered, backing away from the bed.

But the Doctor ignored him, hurrying to the bed and _Rose_. He rested his palm against her forehead before glancing at the brooch and then the unconscious Elora. "No. Not quite."

"But it is! It..." The man fumbled with his toga, pulling out a pistol that had been concealed within the folds. "Stop! I won't let you do this," he yelled, pointing the weapon at the Doctor's chest. "I can't!"

"You have to," the Doctor stated calmly without looking up.

"Don't you know what it's like?" the man asked, his hands shaking as he tried to keep the gun steady. "To lose a daughter so young. So full of life."

"Yes. And I'm sorry," the Doctor said with honesty, turning to face Elora's father. "But you can't take other's daughters to make up for your own. They'll be missed just as much. How many have you already stolen?"

"I just wanted to save her. Just for a little longer. Please," he pleaded, expression already haunted with the pain of the loss to come.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

Elora's father swallowed hard, looking away as he slowly lowered the weapon, dropping it to the floor.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, before returning his attention to his companion. Carefully, he slipped his hands into her hair, resting his fingertips at her temples. He let his eyes shut, focusing every bit of himself on bringing her back to the surface.

Rose gasped and her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor? What...?"

He withdrew his hands, grinning at his momentary triumph. "Look! Turns out I _did_ have a better trinket." He dangled the necklace in front of her, before leaning in to fasten it around her neck. "Now, give me your hands."

"What? Why?" she asked, trying to raise herself to get a better look at the necklace.

The Doctor gently pushed her back down. "Well, if you don't you're going to be subjugated by a little girl using that brooch to take over your body. Best reason really."

"Can't you just...take it off?"

"No. It's bonded to you. To your mind. Well, partially anyway. You'd go mad. Or die," he stated, expression hardening with the prospect. "This is the only option."

As if it had divined the threat of the Doctor's rescue plan, the brooch flashed with red light and Rose shuddered in response.

"She's fighting back." the Doctor observed, his tone becoming frantic. "Rose, give me your hands."

She wanted to, she _always_ wanted to, but there was something compelling her to stop listening, to close her eyes and just...

"Rose, _please_. Stay with me."

It was the panic and desperation in his voice that made her fight the drowsiness that threatened to drag her under. She reached toward him and he pressed his palms against hers, interlacing their fingers. As if in response, the necklace grew warm against her skin.

"That's it," he soothed, gently squeezing her hands. "You're going to be fine, Rose. Better than fine. I promise."

He could feel her overwhelming trust as he slipped into her mind, easily gliding through weakened defenses. Clenching his teeth, he quickly suppressed the rush of pleasure at being so intimately connected. This was a desperate measure, not something to enjoy. At least not yet. Perhaps one day he might convince her. He grimaced. If she didn't kill him first for what he was about to do.

He would have to be so careful, her human mind was fragile and the alien technology contained in the brooch had had no reason to be gentle. It had crammed her into a corner, erecting mental barriers to keep her contained until it was ready to transfer Elora's conscience. This technology was more invasive than anything he'd run into before and he couldn't just disconnect it. He would have to protect her himself with a bond that had long been forbidden.

With the utmost concentration, he peeled back the barriers, assuaging every abrasion with his presence. Elora's conscience fought the interference, desperately pushing against him with every trick she'd learned. The struggle left Rose gasping and the Doctor shifted his focus, taking the brunt of the pain himself. Finally, he succeeded in severing the last connection to the brooch.

And solidifying his connection to Rose.

A pulsing warmth flowed through them both, the pendant acting as an anchor between them. The Doctor pulled back, letting go of her hands. "Rest," he murmured, caressing her cheek with his thumb. With trembling hands, he unfastened the brooch and offered it to Elora's father.

"Is it still...?" asked Elora's father quietly, taking the brooch.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. It's just a piece of jewelry now. She's gone."

* * *

The first thing Rose noticed was that she was lying on something soft and slightly damp. Her head felt like it had been stuffed to the brim with cotton wool. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing first the blades of grass tickling her face and then the familiar shape of the Doctor silhouetted in the early morning light. "Doctor?"

He glanced at her and gave her a small smile, before returning his gaze to the sky above. "Look."

She did. The sky was ablaze with oranges and pinks and yellows, the colors blossoming across the horizon in an incredible spectacle.

"Knew there was a reason I'd been here before."

Shifting to get a better view, Rose winced at the strange tightness in her chest. Her fingers brushed against something unfamiliar and she remembered the necklace.

"It's yours now."

She lifted the pendant to inspect it. "What is it?"

"It's..." The words caught in his throat and he sighed, looking up at the sunrise instead.

"Doctor, talk to me." She reached for his hand and they both gasped at the sudden burst of warmth where their skin touched.

"Sorry," he apologized, snatching his hand away. "Didn't even really ask you. I couldn't. I...had to act fast. If I hadn't..." His jaw clenched. "I couldn't lose...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You saved me," Rose reassured him.

"Did a bit more than that," he said, caressing her arm.

Rose watched in fascination as the necklace sparkled in response. "Why is it...?"

"Ah. We're um..." He cleared his throat. "...bonded."

"Bonded?" She pushed herself up so she could see him better.

"It's a...well, it's a..." He gestured between them somewhat uselessly. "It means were...connected."

"Connected?"

"Well, my people didn't really have the concept of marriage as you think of it, but..."

"Doctor..."

He sighed. "Technically, it would be an accurate term to use."

"Oh."

"I didn't have a choice, Rose. You would have..." He refused to say that particular outcome aloud. "There wasn't another option."

"What about marvelous...?"

"The Marvelous Martin Milton? That's where I found the necklace. He's agreed to give me all the dangerous junk in return for a lift home. Nice man. Didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Like you?"

"_Me?_ You get in far more trouble than I do. Eighty-seven point two percent, to be exact," the Doctor stated with absolute seriousness.

Rose rolled her eyes. "So...you and me are really...?"

"Yes."

"I don't mind," she said softly.

His eyebrows rose in obvious skepticism at her statement.

"I don't. Really," she insisted. She wanted to tell him all the reasons, but somehow she knew it wasn't the right time. Not yet. "What about that man that proposed to me? You gave him back the brooch, yeah? Oh, and Elora..."

The Doctor jumped to his feet, saying briskly, "Time for us to leave, I think. Lots of things to sort through." He held out his hand. "Coming?"

Without hesitation, Rose slipped her hand into his larger one, marveling at the new warmth in the familiar gesture. The Doctor might have mastered the art of avoidance, but this connection was real enough. That kiss had meant something, she was sure of it. Grinning, she looked up to meet his dark gaze. "Always."


End file.
